Small Bump
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Based on the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. "You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life, You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,"


"Toby, I'm pregnant." Spencer smiled so widely at me from across the table. I dropped my fork in utter shock at first, but then went over to her and grasped her in a hug, spinning her and laughing.

"I'm going to be a dad?" I asked just to make sure that I hear it correctly. Spencer and I had been trying to have a baby for nearly a year with no luck. Of course, the amount of stress we both had to go through on a daily basis didn't help the matter any.

"Yes!" She said as tears began to stream down her face. I smiled wider and kissed her nose softly before putting my hand on her stomach. She looked lovingly at it before placing her hand over top of mine. "I just found out today. I have my first ultrasound Monday to see how far along I am." I swooped down and captured her lips into a sweet kiss before pulling away.

"I'm so happy right now." I had no idea what else to say. There wasn't a way that I could put my feelings about this into words. "We are going to be parents!" I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded but I was so happy. It's weird how much you can love someone that you hadn't even met yet or have even known existed for less than an hour.

The days leading up to Monday dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. "Spencer, are you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs. I was extremely impatient today, but who could blame me? This was better that any Christmas present I had received in the past.

"One second, Toby," Spencer came down in black yoga pants and one of my baggy shirts. "I couldn't find my favorite one!" She gestured to my shirt. Every time that she made me do laundry, I made sure to hide her favorite shirt of mine. Of course, I made sure to spray my cologne on it every time it was washed. "It even still smells like you." She said as she took a big sniff into the collar of the shirt.

"Are you ready?" I asked while I playfully rolled my eyes, "Or do I have to force you out to the car?" I raised an eyebrow in my attempt at being serious. She just laughed and nodded her head while she nibbled at her bottom lip in her attempt to not laugh. "Fine, Mrs. Cavanaugh, you leave me with no other choice." I scooped her up bridal style and walked quickly to the car.

The ride to the hospital was short but with everything that was racing through my mind, I almost missed the turn. "Are you okay?" Spencer looked over concerned. "Are you no ready?" I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding what she was talking about.

"No, I'm just thinking of how we are going to decorate the baby's room." I exclaimed when I finally understood what she meant. "Of course I'm ready. I've been ready to have a life with you since you started to trust me." I said, trying to be one of those guys that you always see in movies.

"Don't be melodramatic now," She said, laughing at me. I caught myself thinking about what my son or daughter would look like. He might have my hair, but he would definitely have Spencer's eyes. In all honesty, if he would have all of Spencer's genes, I wouldn't mind at all. Spencer was perfect in every humanly way possible.

"Are you ready?" Spencer whispered to me when the ultrasound technician called her name. I answered her by pulling at her arm and leading her down the hallway to the designated room. "Thank you," Spencer told me honestly when the technician excused herself to get the gel. "I love you so much, Toby Cavanaugh." She captured my lips quickly before turning around to lie on the bed beside the monitor.

"I love you, Spencer." I told her and gave her hand a small squeeze when the technician came back into the room.

"Are you excited, Daddy?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face. I nodded my head slightly, my eyes in a trance on the monitor screen. "Well, let's see what we can find out, shall we?" The lady asked but both Spencer and I were completely focused on the tiny mass on the screen. The lady took a few dimensions and occasionally pointed out the different body parts.

"Well, Spencer, it looks like you are sixteen weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't notice you were pregnant earlier." The lady wasn't rude about it, she was just truly curious.

"I never really had a regular period, so I figured that I never was," Spencer explained and chuckled at how stupid it sounded. "But thank you for these! I'll see you hopefully at the next appointment!" Spencer bid a farewell to the lady and we walked hand in hand to the car.

The next couple days were spent looking at baby clothes and baby necessities. I couldn't wait until I could hold my precious miracle in my arms and just forget the rest of the worries of the world. I knew that for a couple weeks the baby would be sleeping in the bed with us so that I could protect him better. I couldn't wait for my thumb to be encased by tiny fingers tightly.

"Toby?" Spencer was frantically yelling from up the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs, stumbling over my feet that slowed me down dramatically. "Toby, I don't know what happened." Spencer was in tears clinching her stomach. I looked down and felt my stomach drop to my feet.

"It's going to be okay," I choked out. I had to be strong for Spencer, but I just couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. I didn't care that I was going well over the speed limit the entire way to the hospital. The ride was filled with a tense silence. I had no idea what to say to her or to tell myself to try to calm either of us down.

The hospital visit was short and the outcome was something that we both dreaded but we already knew. Maybe it just wasn't our time to have a baby. Maybe I did something in the past that was just now catching up with us. Maybe we will never know the real reason as to why we lost out miracle, but sometimes we just have to move forward. We can't forget the past because it helps us, but we can't dwell on it because it hurts us. It's times like these when we can't explain the reasons of why something happened that hurt the most. It's the goodbyes that were never said that replay in our mind every day.

**I'm sorry that was completely stupid. I don't blame anyone for not reading that. I'll do better with my ongoing stories. **

**I absolutely love Small Bump by Ed Sheeran and I've been listening to it all day so that's why there is now this oneshot!**

**Kelsey**


End file.
